


It's Pocky Day!

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Multi, mentioned happy/carla, mostly nalu and gruvia, pocky day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couples experience a new tradition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pocky Day!

 

“Lucyyyy!” The blue exceed called out.

“What is it, Happy?” The blonde Mage says curiously sitting at the table. 

“Where's Carla?” He asks. 

“Why?” Lucy asks curiously. 

“Because I wanna celebrate Pocky Day with her. Since she doesn't like Fish.” Happy says looking around the guild for the white exceed. 

The blue exceed spots her and flies over at increased speed. 

“Pocky Day, hm?” Lucy says curiously fiddling with a piece of her hair. “Watcha doin’ there, Lucy?” Natsu says curiously. “Eek!” Lucy jumps at the voice by her ear. 

“N-Natsu?” She says curiously as she turns around. “I didn't mean to scare ya, Luce.” He says in defense. 

“It's okay. I was just distracted by something.” She says thinking about what the exceed said. “What?” 

“It's just that Happy said something.” She says looking the other way avoiding Natsu’s face. 

“What did Happy say?” The fire dragonslayer asks sitting down across from Lucy.

“H-he said today was Pocky Day.”

“Was he talking about doing it with Carla?” 

“Yea he asked me where she was.” Lucy says blushing slightly. 

“He was talking about the whole way here.” Natsu says. 

“Really?” Lucy asks surprised. 

“Yea, and he said I should try it with you. I don't know why.” Natsu says casually. While Lucy sitting on the other side is blushing furiously at Happy’s statement. 

“What's wrong, Lucy? Your blush is making you so red in the face.” Natsu says leaning over the table and getting a closer look. “N-Natsu stop!” Lucy says at his intense stare. 

“Was it something I said?” The dragonslayer asks curiously.

“Not really you but it's what Happy suggested.” Lucy says looking away still blushing at full max. “The Pocky thing?” 

“Y-Yea..” 

“Oh! Why didn't ya just say so earlier?” Natsu says bending down and kissing the lips of the beautiful blonde Mage. 

“N-Natsu!?” Lucy says surprised. 

“Isn't that the point of the game?” He says curiously. 

“You forget the Pocky stick!” She says hitting his arm playfully. 

“Oops.” Natsu says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

~

 

Inside the Fairy Tail guild a certain water Mage is hiding behind a pole nervous to approach Gray on this day.

“Oh, what should Juvia do? Juvia is too nervous to ask Gray-sama.”

“Ask me what?” Gray says appearing behind her. 

“Eeek! Don't startle Juvia like that, Gray-sama.” Juvia grabbing her chest in trying to get her heartbeat to calm down.

“Sorry, so what did you want?” He asks casually. 

“W-Well… Juvia was wondering.. If Gray-sama would participate with Juvia on this special day.” Juvia says twiddling her fingers together. 

“What special day?” Gray asks curiously. 

“Gray-sama probably doesn't know about this romantic stuff but today is Pocky Day.” The blue Mage says.

“Do you have any?” The ice Mage asks. 

“Y-Yes!” Juvia answers quickly.

“Well pull one out.” Gray says.

“H-Hi!” Juvia says hurriedly pulling the box out of her dress pocket and pulling a stick out of the box. 

“Ready?” Gray says grabbing the stick and putting it in his mouth. 

“Juvia is ready!” She says with pumped up arms and expression. Gray starts biting on the stick. Juvia nervously bites on the stick looking at Gray. 

Gray gets closer and closer to Juvia and she freaks out and turns into a puddle of water blushing furiously.

“J-Juvia? Are you okay?” Gray says surprised she fainted. 

“Juvia is sorry.”

“It's okay, but we didn't get to finish.” Gray says rubbing his neck. 

“Huh?” Juvia says surprised before she feels lips on hers. 

“Gray-sama is kissing Juvia!” Juvia says with heart eyes in her imagination/mind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just nalu and gruvia being cute dorks


End file.
